The One for You
by butterflykizzez
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! HHr fluff: Harry and Hermione haven't seen eachother for three years, but when Hermione gets a surprise at work, will her life change forever? RR plz!
1. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione awoke unusually cheerful, she stretched, got up, and got dressed. After a glass  
  
of orange juice, she apparated to work. When she arrived, she walked to her office, finding the  
  
most beautiful bouqeut of flowers on her desk. She ran to them to see who they were from, she looked at the  
  
card, it read:  
  
"Herm  
  
I know it's been 3 years since we've seen or talked to eachother, but, I've  
  
been thinking about you alot, and I miss you, so, meet me at the Leaky  
  
Cauldron at 8:00 sharp tonight. Owl me back  
  
Harry"  
  
She was breathless, would this be her chance to finally tell Harry how she's felt for  
  
all these years? She quickly grabbed a peice of parchment, and wrote back:  
  
  
  
"Harry  
  
Thank you so much for the flowers, the're beautiful! I'll make sure to be at  
  
the Leaky Cauldron tonight, can't wait.  
  
Love, Hermione"  
  
  
  
Feeling even better, she gave the letter to one of the company's owls. The rest of the day  
  
went pretty slow for her, probably because of anticipation. At 6:00, she packed up her things and  
  
left. When she got home she tried to figure out what to wear for the occasion, she finally settles  
  
on a black top with a pink shirt. She touched up her make up, brushed her long,now straight,hair,  
  
and left to see her old best friend.  
  
When she arrived, she saw Harry, sitting at their favorite table, the good memories flashed  
  
through her head. She walked toward him, "Hey, Herm, wow, you look great!" he said with a huge smile  
  
on his face. "Not lookin' too bad yourself, Harry""So, can I buy you a butterbeer, its our old favorite"  
  
he said gently. "Thanks" she replied, as they sat down at the table. They talked for hours about   
  
whats been going on in their lives since they left Hogwarts, Hermione got herself into journalism  
  
for the Daily Prophet, and Harry was the Seeker of the English Quidditch Team, and he had brought  
  
them to the Quidditch World Cup 2 years in a row,and Harry told Hermione about how Ron left England  
  
to go to Romania to help Charlie with the dragons."Wow, compared to what you and Ron are doing, my  
  
life seems so to medioker" She said laughing. "Well, tomorrow night there is a Gala, and all the  
  
players have to have a date, so, I'd like for you to go with me. For a night your life wouldn't  
  
be so medioker" as he laughed heartily, i replied "Yes! I'd love to go with you Harry!!" "Great,  
  
tomorrow morning I'm going to take you shopping for a dress, pick anything you want!" She smiled  
  
the biggest smile and thought "God, I am in love with ths man" They talked more and more, about  
  
the great adventures they had a Hogwarts, how much they missed being together all the time and   
  
having the best times at Hogsmeade. And then came her chance to tell him how she had felt from the  
  
first time she saw him, how she thought he was just so perfect in every way, his gorgeous, bright  
  
green eyes, perfect body, sculped from all those years of playing Quidditch. "Hermione, I have  
  
something to tell you" "Wait, I have to tell you something first" she said quickly "ok, shoot.  
  
"Harry, I've, uh, Harry, I...I...I love you, and I have since the first time i saw you" "Herm,I love  
  
you too, this is so amazing, I can't belive it! I was going to wait until after the Gala, but,  
  
I have 2 spare bedrooms in my apartment, and I want you and Ron to move in with me, I've already  
  
sent the onvite to Ron, do you accept?" "Oh my God, Harry, yes! When is Ron getting here?" She  
  
said with utter excitment in her voice. "Well, he has to finish a couple things, and work things  
  
out with Charlie, but he said he was going to be here before the Gala tomorrow, Herm, it's going  
  
to be great!" "I know, Harry, when do I move in?" "The day after tomorrow, all you have to do   
  
is a simple to move all of your things to my apartment" "Aaw! Harry, thank you so much! I love you"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
its no where near being finished, but this is what i have so far  
  
*~*emily~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything, JKR does. 


	2. The Gala

DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything, except the plot, JKR owns all.  
  
~*~The Gala*~*  
  
The next morning Harry picked up Hermione to go into town to buy her dress for the gala. They looked  
  
through a few stores and she finally found the perfect dress, a pale pink sparkly dress that fit her perfectly. Then they  
  
both went to Harry's apartment to wait for Ron to arrive. When he did, Hermione ran to him and gave him a huge  
  
hug, as so did Harry. Since the gala didn't start for another couple of hours, they talked and had a few drinks, then, left  
  
for the gala.  
  
When they arrived, it was spectacular. The room was decorated in all red and royal blue, the colors  
  
of the English team. There were also Golden Snitches flying all around the giant room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione  
  
sat down at a table and ordered 3 cocktails. They still discussed how their lives have changed since Hogwarts,  
  
turns out, Ron's brother Percy got fired from the Ministry and is still trying to find a job, and his father retired. It  
  
also turns out his brother Ginny married Draco Malfoy, and they are surprisingly happy together.  
  
Hermoine felt so great words couldn't explain, she was going to move in with the boy she has loved for  
  
the past 10 years, she caught up with her other best friend , and he was moving in also. She was so happy.  
  
After about 20 minutes or so, the party began. It started with the captain of the English team to make  
  
a speach, in which Harry was metioned to be the star player of the team. The music started and Harry asked  
  
Hermione if she wanted to dance, she, of course, said yes in reply. As he walked he to the dance floor  
  
he wore the most charming smile on his face. They started dancing, and Hermione felt like she could fly, and when  
  
she thought things couldn't get any better, Harry slowly put his lips to hers. As he pulled away he looked into   
  
her eyes, and said, in the most sweet and gentle tone of voice, "I love you." She smiled. "I love you too Harry,  
  
more than anyonein the world." He grinned, and then lifted herup and spun her around engaging in another  
  
sensual kiss.  
  
[still not finished, but I'm working on it, I know this story got off to a weird start, but it will get better, TRUST ME!  
  
and when you read this, and the spacing is a little weird, I'm sorry, but I'm having trouble with my font options.] 


End file.
